Twin Elemental SkullReaper
by Fear Z Deadpool
Summary: Summary: What would you give for you child to survive. Even make a deal with a demonic sword enabling the user to call out the Skull Reaper. watch as Naruto take on the world with a force that even make the kages sweat from. With one action the elemental nation would be forever changed. those who think they are safe better watch out cause the green mist fox is coming for you.


Ch1: Nagazz choice Chosen SkullReaper

 **Author notes: Hey readers Fear Z Deadpool here i thought i would take my original work on Ultimate Dimension Sacrifice and redo it. Also you all will see i like to do fourth wall breaks with Deadpool even thought i cant be him i know. but i do this for some flare and he will pop up from time to time. i want to send a shout out to (Saint of vice koncor) for beta reading me. also on the comic part ill refer to my self as DJ**

 **Summary: What would you give for you child to survive. Even make a deal with a demonic sword enabling the user to call out the Skull Reaper. watch as Naruto take on the world with a force that even make the kages sweat from. With one action the elemental nation would be forever changed. those who think they are safe better watch out cause the green mist fox is coming for you.**

 **DJ: readers here to kick off my story is my dragon friend Nagazz**

 **Nagazz: hey DJ thanks for adding me the name dragona sucked**

 **face faults**

 **DJ: ok well thanks for being a dick so lets hop right on in. Can you do the disclaimers**

 **Nagazz: sure**

 **Nagazz: Fear Z Deadpool dosent own any of the Naruto characters/music or any movie references they are owned by their respective owners and creators.**

Characters talking/ _Character thoughts_

 **Nagazz talking/ _Nagazz thought_**

 **Kuruma talking/ _Kuruma Thought_**

It was a calm cool night in the village hidden in the leaves. the stores were closed few people walking the streets but only two people stood out a man and a woman.

The man was 6'5 with an average build, he had spiky blonde hair and wore the standard joinin outfit but there was a short-sleeved long white Haori with a re flame pattern at the bottom this was known as Minato Namikaze A.K.A the Fourth hokage. the woman was a little shorter about 6'2 she had creamy skin. long red hair and a moon lit face she was known as Kushina Uzumaki the jailer to the Nine tail fox.

they were both walking home from the hospital cause kushina started have morning sickness so she found out she was pregnant. she was so happy she didnt see minato stop till she bumped into him. they both stood there as the saw a person laying by the village gate.

without a second thought they both walked over a knelt beside the person. observing them the saw a boy who looked to be about 5 or 6 so with that being said they picked him up and headed to the estate so they could treat the boys injuries. as they picked him up his hand glowed blue and started flashing then died down little did they know they just saved a being who would change the village for ever.

* * *

"ow my head, what happened", he said as he tried to get up but his head was in so much pain. He turned his head to see Minato and Kushina talking so he decide to lay there and listen to them.

"Minato i want to him stay here". "but Kushina we dont even know who he is let alone if hes a ninja spy ". Kushina didnt back down so she played a card that got him to do any thing she wanted. she got up and walked to him releasing a KI that would make the nine tails power feel like a summer breeze.(AN: Damn in the anime she was a scary redhead witch i liked a lot and he was so whipped) as she got close he tried to stand his ground but you know how the saying goes " hell hath no fury like a woman scorn". and this applied to kushina cause she goes by the moniker The Red Hot Hobenario. so before she reached him he caved and agreed. so all they could do was wait for him to wake up. but what they didnt know he was listening the whole time and gladly accepted it cause that was his mission as he layed back and thought back to what transpired earlier.

Flashback Ream of the dragon gods.

A Dragon was flying around trying to get home when he was struck by lightning and then teleported to a room with humanoid looking dragons. as he landed he bowed before them and greeted them while looking up at a red moon with three tomoes( If you can guess this ill give you a free taco.)

 **WHAT ABOUT ME Maple Syrup**

Enters deadpool

 **" i thought we had something special i even made this song for you.**

hits boom box

" _Whats longer then Bread Hairier than men everyone knows its dildo" Whats bigger than shlong wetter than thong everyone knows its dildo"_

 **Deadpool: if that dont say love then i dont know what does.**

 **DJ: Wade willson someone stole the taco he is running down the street now.**

 **Deadpool exits blasting rockets everywhere.**

 _Back to story_

" **what does the dragon guardians want with me and how may i serve you".**

the dragons looked at each other then began. " Young one we have an important task that only you can accomplish". the paused before telling him the fate of their world. " in 1 days time our world will perish so we thought of sending one being granted the ancient power that has been locked away till it was needed again. this power lets you read minds and can tell the future too. so we will be sending to a world where it will be used to save it from the same demise like ours. you will meet a child who will grow to be child of prophecies and teach him the power of the Skullreaper. so we picked you so from this day forward you will be know as Nagazz The Skull Reaper. Take this letter and you will know the person to give it to becuase your hand will light up". and with that Nagazz was teleported to the hidden leaf where he met the hokage and his wife.

 **DJ: well i think a remake was a good idea. what about you**

 **turns to Nagazz.**

 **Nagazz: ?**

 **DJ:?**

 **Nagazz: what the hell why are there no women like last one**

 **DJ: Nagazz we talked about this i will only be adding two girls in** **particular**

 **Nagazz: and who are they**

 **DJ: Tenten and Tayuya, And Kuruma will be female also you will be sealed inside of naruto**

 **Nagazz: i already knew that.**

 **Dj: Now that that is taken care of i have to call my insurance and see if they cover explosive damages. till next time**

 **ok readers this is where i stop this chapter. if you like this leave a review. but if you flame i wont respond and later i will make a poll to see which of the elements naruto will have besides his wind chakara. Fear Z Deadpool out.**


End file.
